kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iqskirby/Workshop
KFD I'd like to compliment you on the fine work you've completed on this page. Keep it up! =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 00:51, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Rare I hope you use these. It took me a lot of time to go back and forth. Sword Cutter Beam Parasol Beetle Hammer Bell Bomb Sword Whip Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 17:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, but for future reference, name your files so that you (and others that may use them) can easily determine what picture you're inputting. These codes look very similar so I'll have to copy-paste them (unless I have extremely good memory). But just for future reference. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|''ZEEEEE!!]] 17:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Here are some interesting bits you should probably add to your Trivia. Change the wording as you see fit; * Doing a "dash" attack through a Mini-Dedede that has begun to dive attack will lead Kirby straight through the Mini-Dedede, both unharmed. * A Mini-Dedede that is defeated by bumping into Kirby falls of the stage, rather than being launched away. By "dash" attack, I mean a move such as "Sword Drill" or "Parasol Drill". Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine! ]] 19:21, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Sun Stone Guide If you will be working on a Sun Stone guide, I thought it would be useful to tell you that I was working on such a guide, but I abandoned the project. As such, I think you may be able to use the info I had collected. Just let me know if you need my help! Paul2 AHHHH! 17:06, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not really a current thing I'm doing (but I hope to do it eventually, maybe when SSB3DS wears off, maybe this break), but when I do get to it, I would like to see the input you had. I've been reorganizing some things, namely the Special Moves for Kirby, Dedede, and later I'll do Meta Knight. Perhaps tomorrow or Monday I'll start on it, seeing as school work won't be an issue. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|'I ''REFUSE!]] 17:18, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Secret Diary I'll help you with the Secret Diary page. Paul2 ''Walky, at your service!'' 21:36, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you Walky for being at my service. Iqskirby Happy Valentine's Day! 21:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Claykken Can I help you with the page of claykken? I've working when I create my own workshop, and I've found my work on my backup, and I think if I can help you. |ability=None |category=Boss }} '''The Claykken is the third and the sixth boss in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. However, he is the first boss in the game with a fight underwater, and has a fight on lava. Appearance First Battle The Claykken is a giant squid with a indigo and yellow head with a mark of skull resemble a squid head resembles a captain hat. He has 2 main tentacles with cuppingglasses and spikes, and 8 normal tentacles. However, he has a smoking pipe in his mouth. His body is cyan and he has a callus with a bandage under his tentacles. Second Battle In his second battle he don't has to many differences, in addition to your head and the spikes of his tentacles are red now, he skull in the head is turquoise and he has a eyepatch now. Attacks First Battle He in the first attack he grow his main tentacles and exposes his spikes of the tentacles and tries to hit Kirby in place of he is through a hole, resemble a little bit of the Capamari. In the second attack he charge in the Kirby direction, like a torpedo, and after that attack he is exposed to be attacked. Second Battle In the second battle Lance Squid has the same attacks, but now it is more durable. The first attack need more hits to be defeated and the second attack he charges 3 times in the Kirby's direction instead 2. :Thanks. I appreciate the input. I don't have the game yet as I haven't found the time to go out and buy it. It's embarrassing to have articles reserved yet not able to work on them because I don't own the game at the moment, while a bunch of other pages have already been constructed. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 02:15, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome 00:05 05/03/2015 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil) Claykken Images Here are some images of The Claykken's first battle (the one in Indigo Ocean). I'll get some from his second fight at a later date. Use these as you please. KatRC The Claykken.jpg KatRC The Claykken 2.jpg KatRC The Claykken 3.jpg KatRC The Claykken 4.jpg KatRC The Claykken 5.jpg NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 02:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Really do appreciate the input. I'm hoping maybe I can get the game over this weekend or something, but I have my doubts. Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 03:18, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Now, I'm curious. In the third image, where did the milk come from? Iqskirby I'm wearing green. No pinching. 03:34, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Milks and stars appears in bubbles for no reason! 00:39 06/03/2015 (Brasilia timezone, Brazil) Permission May I have permission to edit the 'Secret Diary' section? I know I had asked if I could help a while back, but now that NBK's given you the screenshots, I thought it'd be appropriate to ask for direct permission now. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 13:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Go on ahead, make due. Just don't get too much on your hands. Iqskirby Hi there. 14:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! If I may ask, were you planning to make a table for this page? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 14:51, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Not initially, but I might. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:11, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, if you could, provide me with the names for all of the "chapters" in her diary. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:30, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd be glad to. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 15:41, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Air Gun Just wanted to let you know, I was planning on creating the Air Gun page. We should probably discuss the creation of these new move pages with NBK before beginning work on them, though. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 19:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking about asking him as well. I just put those there as a reminder in-case nobody else wanted to do them. Since you want to do Air Gun, go on ahead. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:27, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Worm images I've been collecting worm images recently, so I'll give 'em to you to use on your article. Where did the name "Bug" come from? Snack Tracks? KSS Worm sprite.png|Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Worm sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Worm sprite 3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Whispy's Revenge) KSSU Worm sprites unused.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (unused) KSSU Worm sprite.png|KSSU sprite I'd recommend as the infobox pic SSU Snack Tracks.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Snack Tracks) KPR Worms.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Enjoy. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 18:55, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. I greatly appreciate it. With one day left, I did not want to go through and get every little sprite and get their picture in Team Kirby Clash, but you fortunately have them. As for it, yes, Snack Tracks is where I got the name for them. I tend to put some priority on highlighted terms, although I can understand if the name comes off as generic; then again, we have an article titled "Monster." Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:09, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem. Truthfully, I was planning on picking up the page if you hadn't finished anything by the claim expiration, so I'm glad you've made progress on it. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 20:43, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Leftover Categories Hey, Iqs. Not to bother you or anything, but would you mind if I remove the leftover categories from Parallel Dedede that are applied to your workshop? I know that seems like a small thing to ask permission for, but I just want to follow the rules of asking permission to edit someone else’s workshop. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:30, April 6, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :Thanks for mentioning it. I didn’t realize they were there. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 22:59, April 6, 2019 (UTC) ::No problem! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:32, April 6, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan